Atraccion
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Para Duncan and Gwen 4me O Ale. Duncan siente atraccion por Alejandro. ¿Y Alejandro? El lo sabra manejar a su manera. Alejandro/Duncan.


Okas este fic es para Ale o** Duncan and Gwen 4me **:) Acepte hacer su request de AlexDuncan. Es mi primer Yaoi o Slash así que sean gentiles XD. Puede haber **Spoilers **de TDWT

Duncan suspiro molesto mientras todos estaban en la cabina de segunda clase del avión. Habían goteras, los asientos eran incómodos y sus compañeros eran unos perdedores, bueno, por lo menos Owen lo era. El chico Punk jugaba con su prendedor viendo las llamas prender y después desaparecer, sus ojos azules se conectaron con los de el y Duncan gruño molesto al ver la sonrisa del Latino.

**.-Amigo, sucede algo?- **Su voz era seductora y atractiva. Duncan detestaba como sonaba su voz. El punk sabia que Alejandro no era de fiar, pero no podía hacer mas que trabajar con el, y hasta ahora, tenia toda su confianza. Pero si el chico era como Heather, le daría la espalda en cualquier momento. **.- ¿Así que, tú y Gwen?-** Le volvió a hablar, todavía estaba enfadado por la eliminación de Gwen, Duncan contesto.

**.-****Así que, ¿Tú y Heather?-** Se vio enfadado por esto. Era obvio que tenia sentimientos por la otra chica, el estaba enfadado por tener sentimientos.

Todos los años que Duncan pasó en los reformatorios, evito a los otros chicos, porque sabía que la mayoría estaban en esos juegos. _Y ahora, este sale de la nada y me hace pensar__...__ Gah, _El chico punk no evitaba ver los ojos verdes de Alejandro de vez en cuando. Jamás había visto ojos así antes.

Alejandro sonrió aun más, sabia que su forma de ser y su físico no atraían solo a chicas, sino también a chicos. Y sabía que Duncan estaba peleando contra sus instintos. Solo necesitaría alejar a Owen y listo.

**.-Oh viejo, tengo... tanta hambre.-** Alejandro rodo sus ojos de forma molesta y contemplo a Duncan. Tener que soportar a Owen por tanto tiempo les causaba escalofríos a ambos chicos. Mientras que Duncan había tratado de evitar el hecho de que se sentía atraído por un hombre, Alejandro ya había tenido experiencias. El latino tuvo entonces una idea.** .-3...2...1... Profundo sueño.- **Y así trono los dedos y vio como el gigantesco cuerpo de Owen caía en sueño**. .- ¿Porque diablos hiciste eso?****-**

**.-Era molesto.- **Duncan no podía decir que no a eso. **.-Y además... quiero hacer una propuesta.- **Alejandro se acerco a Duncan peligrosamente mientras este lo ojeo. Sabía que el chico forcejearía al principio. El latino rio un poco, nunca antes había experimentado con un Punk, y lamento el hecho de que le rompería el corazón tanto a Gwen como a Courtney. En su opinión, Courtney era muy volátil y molesta...**.****-Mira, chico lindo, si quieres hacer una alianza, eso no funciona conmigo, yo trabajo solo.- **Duncan se levanto y Alejandro admiro un poco su valentia, pero solo un poco. Duncan estaba señalándolo con el prendedor y Alejandro no tenia ni una pisca de miedo. Acerco su rostro al de Duncan y vio una llama, pero la apago con la punta de sus dedos. Otro truco que había aprendido de la casa.

Duncan estaba sonrojado cuando Alejandro poso sus labios sobre los de el, extrañamente, el chico Punk no forcejeo para nada y empezó a corresponder segundos después con rabia e ira contenida. Nada que el no pudiese manejar, tomo la oportunidad de jugar con la lengua del chico. Alejandro tenía acorralado a Duncan y cuando los dos se separaron Duncan recobro la confianza. Alejandro seguía viéndose tan seductor como siempre y Duncan solo se veía como un niño confundido. **.-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-** Advirtió envolviendo su mano en un puño. No iba a golpearlo, de eso Alejandro estaba seguro.

**.-Oh, pero si te encontré correspondiendo, o no ¿Amigo?****-**

**.-No soy tu amigo.-**

.-**Quizá algo mas.- **Tomo su barbilla y rio con gusto, le encantaban los chicos agresivos. Pero al final, era manejable. Volvió a besar a Duncan con aun más pasión y Duncan, que había empezado forcejeando, se perdió en el beso de nuevo. Ahora Alejandro lo tenia en sus manos, el no se iba a mentir a si mismo, porque sabia que si tenia una atracción por el chico Punk, sabia que este podía ser tan manipulador como el. Pero no lo suficiente. Duncan poso sus manos en el pecho de Alejandro, extremadamente curioso mientras proseguían el beso, Alejandro se poso en su cuello cuando...

**.- ¿Que demonios?-** En la puerta se encontraba Courtney y Alejandro solo suspiro molesto por la falta de privacidad. Owen todavía dormía como un bebe.

**.-Hasta pronto, Dunkey.- **Le dijo Alejandro saliendo de esa sala y en busca del confesional. Así, cuando estuvo solo, toco sus labios y gruño.

Duncan le había mordido.


End file.
